


a love like theirs

by laurenkmyers



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: eddie’s been dating ana for a few months now, but when ana wants to take their relationship to the next level she notices the way eddie always seems to find a way out, and it usually involves buck in one way or another. ana helps eddie realise what’s right in front of his face.aka, a buddie story through the eyes of ana flores
Relationships: Eddie Diaz/Ana Flores (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), not for long - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 152





	a love like theirs

**Author's Note:**

> no ana hate on this page please.

Eddie reintroduced her to Christopher after their second date, which Ana assumed was a good sign.

They get off to a shaky start with Chris, not quite sure if he’s ready for his dad to start dating yet. But the moment Eddie opens the door Chris smiles his megawatt smile and comes bounding in for a hug. It makes her feel warm and happy inside, like this is the beginning of something really special. They have a movie night with Chris for their third date and its nice, easy, _safe_.

But now, looking back she should have noticed that everything was a little _too_ safe.

Eddie is a great guy. He treats her well, and makes her feel wonderful. But it’s been a few months now and they still haven’t had a night to themselves. Just the two of them, the adult kind of sleepover she’s hoping for. But she doesn’t really know how to approach the subject.

It’s not like Eddie has expressed a disinterest in taking things further, every time they’re at her house they seem to get hot and heavy under the collar. But then something happens. Chris needs him, or Buck does. Nine times out of ten it’s usually a Buck emergency.

But what really gets to her about these ‘emergencies’ is that 100% of the time Eddie will drop everything and rush to Buck, with nothing but a quick apology on his lips and a shrug of the shoulders. Like that explains everything. 

Buck is Eddie’s best friend. Ana likes him. He’s sweet, kind, funny, and gorgeous. He’s always been nothing but a sweetheart to her, showing her around the station when Eddie was needed in the office that one time, making her coffee and offering her snacks. He’s a good man. A good friend. 

Buck looks after Chris when she and Eddie go on date night, and he’s always available when Eddie plans to stay over at hers. But every time, without fail, Buck will ring with some sort of problem, Chris needs this, or Chris needs that. ‘ _I’m sorry to interrupt your night, but Chris won’t settle without hearing your voice.’_ , he’d said one night, and Eddie had looked at her with a soft apology, kissed her on the cheek, and rushed out the door like he couldn’t wait to get home to them. It was kind of grating after a while, but she brushed it off, understanding clear on her face every time it happened.

But tonight was supposed to be the first time she and Eddie were going to spend the night at _his_ place, just the two of them. Chris was supposed to be with his abuelita for the evening and Buck, well, Buck was supposed to be anywhere but _here_.

Unfortunately, things don’t turn out that way. Because here she is, wedged between Eddie, Buck, and Chris on the sofa as they watch some action movie they’ve all clearly seen many, many times before, if the constant word-for-word quoting is anything to go by. She tries not to let it bother her, she really is having a good night, but the feeling of jealousy lingers over the entire night. Every time she perks up and asks a question about the movie Eddie will look at her and huff in fake annoyance before Buck pops up like an excited puppy to answers the question for her.

She even tries to snuggle closer to Eddie, but he always ends up pushing away, whether deliberately or subconsciously she doesn’t know. But what she does know is that he never pushes Buck away, a hand on the knee during a pivotal part of the film, a nudge of the shoulders that lingers too long, even their thighs brush together purposefully. Every part of them seems to be touching, and neither one of them seems to notice or care.

Looking at it from an outsider perspective you’d think that Eddie and Buck were the ones dating, and _she_ was the third wheel. It makes her tense up, a feeling of inferiority washes over her. She’s never felt like this before. She decides tonight she’ll mention how she feels, hopes that by being honest with Eddie something might change.

An opportunity presents itself when Buck takes a snoring Chris to his bed, another thing she’s noticed over the last few months, how much of a family unit they are. Buck acts like Chris’s second parent, a constant companion for the little boy, and Eddie allows it, embraces it. It makes her wonder if there is ever going to be room for her in this well-oiled machine.

“Edmundo…” She starts, gathering her nerves.

Eddie looks at her and smiles warmly. “Yeah?”

She takes a deep breath in and smiles back, it’s now or never. “Do you think maybe next time you invite me round we could have the house to ourselves?”

Eddie’s smile falters. Ana can see the twitch of it as it falls from his face. He opens and closes his mouth, searching for the right words.

“Uh, yeah sure. Sorry, I just haven’t seen Chris in a few days. It’s been crazy at work lately and this was the only night you said you could do.”

Ana backtracks a little, because Chris isn’t the problem. She knows better than to come between a father and his child.

“Oh no, Edmundo, I didn’t mean Chris. He’s your son… I would never want you to be away from him like that. You know I love spending time with him.”

Eddie interrupts her, “Okay, so what’re you?” He tilts his head in confusion, unable to finish his sentence.

“I meant Buck.” There…she said it.

Buck is the immediate problem as far as she can see. And now it’s out in the open.

“You don’t like Buck?” Eddies asks, face scrunching up in a weird way, like the thought is a physically painful one.

“I love Buck, he’s great…” She assures him quickly. _God, this is harder than she thought it was going to be_. Ana takes another calming breath in. “He’s just…here a lot.” She finishes lamely.

“He’s my best friend.” Eddie shoots back a little too darkly.

Ana’s annoyance spikes at his tone. “I know that Eddie, but he’s here _all the time_.”

“He’s family.”

“He practically lives here.”

“No he doesn’t.”

“He has his own drawer in your room, Edmundo.”

Eddie’s head snaps back to her at that, gearing up for a fight. Ana sighs audibly.

“He has his own drawer because Chris wakes up some nights, even now, screaming for his Buck. Chris needs him here. _I_ need him here.” Eddie admits finally, defeated.

The back and forth is clearly getting to both of them. Tensions are running high.

Sadly, Ana has heard everything she needs to hear. The thought sobers her up as the fight drains from her bones.

“Do you even hear yourself when you speak about him?”

Eddie brushes his fingers roughly through his hair, clearly rumpled by the conversation.

“What’re you talking about?” He sighs dramatically.

Ana knows a losing battle when she sees one. Knows that no matter how hard she tries she’ll never be in the same league as their Buck, can never compare to what they have.

Edmundo Diaz will never need her the way he needs Buck.

“You really don’t see it, do you?” She decides to bow out gracefully.

Hopefully helping this kind man figure it out before he ends up hurting himself, his best friend, and by extension, his child.

“See what?” Eddie tries, he really does. She can see the way he tries in his eyes, but it’s not enough.

Ana decides to push a little harder. “You’re in love with him, Eddie.” 

“What?!” He fires back defensively, “That’s not…” He struggles, “I’m with _you_.”

Silly, stubborn man. 

“But you’re not though. Even when you’re here with me, your hearts with him. I think it always has been. You’ve just been too blind to see it. But Eddie, you need to open your eyes to what’s right in front of you.”

Eddie’s eyes do flutter open then. Only for Ana to punch home one more reality check.

“He’s in love with you too.” She says, open and honest, placing the truth down between them.

But before either one of them can try to speak again Buck reappears in the living room with a sad smile on his face.

“She’s right, Eddie.”

Eddie whips his head around to see Buck emerge from the shadows, arms crossed over his chest as he leans against the wall.

“What are you saying?” Eddie chokes out, standing up without a glance in her direction.

“I’m saying I love you, Eddie. And that you love me too. And it’s time we stop pretending we don’t want this.” Buck confesses for both of them, hearts on the line.

Eddie inhales a sharp, telling breath and nods.

Ana knows it’s time to leave. The moment Buck walked into the room she ceased to exist. It hurts to witness in real time, but she knows it isn’t being done maliciously. She stands, preparing to leave the two men to their much needed chat.

Buck catches her eye and his gaze says it all, ‘I’m sorry.’ It takes the initial sting away, but the hurt still lingers.

Ana walks out the door without another word. Eddie misses her go. But she turns back to look at the two of them through the window. She sees rather than hears Eddie’s tears; watches Buck pull him into his arms and witnesses the way Eddie melts into the soothing touch.

Eddie will be okay.

She’s happy for him.

She hopes one day she’ll find a love like theirs, strong and true.

**Author's Note:**

> come and scream at me on tumblr: laurenkmyers


End file.
